My Brothers Best Friend
by Dreamer tonight
Summary: Just like the title says. Buttercups is in lover with her older brother's best friend! I PROMISE its a lot better than this summary! Please READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a new story I started. Its kind of like the song "BFB" by Victoria Justice. On of my Best Friends is in love with this song and Victoria. So I thought what if it was My Brothers Best Friend? And then this story just sorta came to me. I really hope you like it and please review.**

**(Words: 1,929)**

* * *

><p>Buttercups P.O.V<p>

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Brick yell. Butch quickly got off of me. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I could tell he was angry and confused. Well I would be too. I mean really, what would you do if you caught your little sister underneath your best friend? "YOU ASSHOLE! Your dead." He pointed to Butch.

Well your more and likely confused so lets go back when all this drama started. Which was, I think around 3 or 4 months ago.

3 or 4 months ago.

My name is Buttercup Jojo. I am a teenage girl, who is about to be 17 years old. I have black hair with a couple of purple streaks. My hair goes to my elbows (**a.n~picture of her hair just take out spaces. ****http:/2****. . com/_ kN3l4R9rtIw /TQnwJsb49CI /AAAAAAAAAN8/ _6I5xmRupYE/ s1600/ blackpurple. JPG.**) I also have it layered and side bangs. I still have just a little bit of tomboy left in me, but I am more girly. Can you believe it? Well when you have Bubbles as a little sister its hard not to be girl around her. Right at this moment I am wearing a white rolling stones tank top, along with a black ruffled mini skirt, it not really short I want to say it goes just above the mid thigh, plus my tank top is tucked in. My shoes are just plain, simple, black converse. If I would say so my self it looks really good. **(a.n~ want to see the full outfit just take out spaces: ****http:/www****. polyvore .com/ colors/set?id= 34377918**) Yup and I have my bell button pierced plus my cartilage. I have amazing curves and C-cup breast. I don't like to show them off like other people in my school would. I'm a junior in high school. School just started about 3 months ago.

I have an older brother. Brick Jojo, who is a Senior. Today he is wear just a plain dark red shirt with black baggy pants, and dark red converse high tops. His hair is cut to look like the skaters. He wears a silly red hat. backwards, and if your wondering why, I don't really know, but he wears it everyday. He just turned 18, and he's ready to graduate to be done with school. The only reason why he likes school is because he can keep an eye on Bubbles and I. Brick is the brother that you would see in movies. You know when their overprotective and cares about their younger sisters. He would do anything for us, and I love it. Just not the overprotective part. I once had a boyfriend, and let me tell you I _really _liked him, but Brick had to go and ruin it for me, saying stuff that I don't even know. But what I do know is that the next day the guy wouldn't even look at me. Now, both Bubbles and I are know as 'Brick Jojo's little sister, so don't look at them.' But I still love him.

I one little sister, Bubbles Jojo, who's just starting as a freshmen. It sucks to be her. Today she's wearing a baby blue fitting t-shirt with the words 'Little Miss Sunshine' with a picture of Little Miss Sunshine, from whatever show it is. She is wearing a white jean skirt on, along with black boots, without the heel. Her hair is in low pigtails. Her blonde hair is as long as mine. She does wear more make u than I do, I'm only wearing eyeliner and mascara, she goes all out with the eye shadow, the eyeliner, the mascara, the lip gloss, the blush, and the cover up. She always has to look her best, even if its going to the store to buy food. She has amazing curves just like me, but she has B-cups. She has a bubbly personality and its great, because when your down, all you got to do is go to her and she can cheer you up like that. I love having her as a sister. She can also cook the best food, its like she's magic or something, but in all sereneness she is the best sister ever. And I love her too.

Brick has two best friends, Butch Bellum and Boomer Keane, both being seniors. Butch has black hair, like me, and his hair is also cut like Brick's. Today he is wearing a dark green t-shirt with the words 'Bite Me' in white, along with black baggy pants, and dark green converse high tops. He has the personality of the bad ass. Always getting into trouble, but not enough to make him get expelled. He's the guy all girls want. And one of those girls is me. Yeah, I like him. I know I'm not suppose to, but I just cant help it. Its just…. I don't know, he's nice to me, he makes me laugh, and he treats me right, not like other girls, and it makes me special. I'm just glade he's 18. He is older than Brick by like 6 months, but oh well. Boom has blonde hair, its shorter than both Brick and Butch, but its long enough to spike it. Boomer tries to act like a bad ass, but it doesn't suit him. He's like Brick, he's nice to everyone, he's never been in trouble, and he's like the sweetest boy you could ever meet. I love him like a second older brother. Today he's wearing a blue, long sleeved, plaid shirt. He has it unbuttoned so you could see his black tank top. He has blue baggy jeans on, along with navy blue converse. Every girl either like Boomer, Butch, or Brick. And one of the girls that likes Boomer just so happens to be Bubbles. See I'm not the only one.

Than, there is Blossom, Bricks girlfriend. She's a junior. She's okay. I don't really like her much. She acts like she's everything and everybody around her is nothing. (**a.n~ Nothing against Blossom. Its just part of the story. Sorry all you Blossom lovers. Please don't hate me.) **She has super long hair. It goes to her knees. It just yucky to me. Its like how can she handle it? Well anyways today she's wearing a pink tank top that's two sizes to small. And white shorts that might as well be underwear. Why Brick likes her is beyond me. She's a total bitch to Bubbles and I, but that's only when Bricks not around. I just hate her so much because remember that guy that brick scared off? Yeah well right after Brick did that, and she knew I really liked him, she had sex with him! Who does that? And than the piss me more off, she went and started to date my brother. Brick always says 'she's a nice girl', or 'give her a chance. You might like her.' There's no way in hell that I will ever like her. I try telling Brick what she did, and he doesn't believe me, and once he said that I just ran to my room, locked myself in there, and started to cry. Now that I look back at it, I just feel stupid for doing that, but he didn't believe me, and it hurt me. Well whatever.

It was 6th period which means lunch! I had lunch with Brick, Butch, Boomer, and, unfortunately, Blossom. Brick said this morning that he would take me out to lunch today . Once I say him I said "Hey! You ready to go?" "Go where?" he ask with a confused look. "Lunch? Remember you told me this morning that you would take me out." "Oh.. Well you see-…I… Um… Look I made other planes during second period. I kind of promised Blossom I would take her out." he said with an apologetic look. "Oh I see. Ok than. Have fun." I said while looking down and walking away. "Wait. Buttercup!" he called after me. I don't feel like talking to him anymore. I looked around until I spotted Butch and Boomer sitting at a table with a bunch of other guy I don't know, nor want to know. I walked over to them. "Hey can I sit with you guys?" I asked with a hopeful look. "Oh sure." Butch said while moving over to make room for me. "Guys this is Bricks little sister, Buttercup." Boomer said. "Buttercup, this is Roy, Ben, Shawn, Ryan, Matt, Brett, and Alec." I smile and wave. "So where's your lunch Buttercup?" Butch asked me. "Well, Brick was suppose to take me to lunch because he missed my birthday for Blossom, but he decided to take Blossom out instead. So I didn't think I would need to bring money or a lunch." I told him. It was true, Brick did forget my birthday to spend the day with Blossom. It was sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to take you out? I don't mind." Butch asked. "Sure!" I said with the biggest smile on my face. "Bye losers." He said while laughing and getting up. The rest laugh and said bye's. Butch and I started to walk to his black Mustang. He took me to the most fanciest, classiest, and awesome place in the world, McDonalds! He said I could have anything I wanted and it was on him. I got what I wanted and he did the same. We sat down and started to eat. We talked about my birthday, school, life at home, what we wanted to be when we grew up, he wanted to fix cars, and I wanted to be a teacher. We were so distracted that we lost tract of time. It wasn't until I got a text that I realized that we skipped the rest of school and I was suppose to be home now. The text was from both Bubble and Brick asking where I was, and why wasn't I in the rest of my classes. "Hey Butch do you think you could take me home. We already skipped school and I have to be home now." I said while getting up. "Oh shit, wow. And yeah I'll take you home." He got up too grabbing his keys and phone. We walked to his car and he started to drive me home. The ride went by really quick, before I knew it we were in front of my house. "Thanks for taking me out. I had so much fun." I said looking at him. "No problem. I had fun too. We should do it again." "Defiantly." I said. Before I could get out Butch stopped me. I turned to look at him and our eyes instantly locked. "Happy birthday." He said but he did look away. We slowly leaned in and our lip connected. It was like a bunch of fireworks started going off. I pulled away and looked at him "Thanks. See you later." I said while smiling. I swear I could see him blush while I got out of the car. Once I was out he started to drive away. I had such a huge smile on my face and I couldn't stop smiling. I walked inside and Brick started to ask questions, but I didn't really listen to him, I just walked up to my room and close the door. I slid down the door and started to giggle like a school girl. It was one of the best birthdays ever. I got up on my bed and instantly feel asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for the first chapter? Please review and let me know what you think. Is it good? Should I continue? Is it bad? Should I not Continue? PLEASE let me know. It would really help thanks!<strong>

**3 **

**Dreamer tonight.**


	2. The Talk!

**Hey! okay so i know I haven't updated in a while but i hope this works. Also i got a lot of comments on Blossom, yeah don't worry she will be good in the end. Another thing is the reason why i haven't been updating is because of school. fun right? Yeah its not. So over the week end i thought it would be a good time to update. I could only get to one story and i decided to do this one. Sorry for the long wait. School is really killing me. So much homework, test, projects, drama and just all that stuff. Well please enjoy. I will HOPEFULLY have the next one up later on this month or so. By the way i am also not updating because i am moving! so a lot of packing and a lot of diving its like 3 hours away. So i hope this makes up and thanks for all the reviews. i REALLY love them. they make me happy and i learn a lot from some=] enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Buttercup's P.O.V<p>

"Buttercup, wake up." I could feel someone shaking me. I groaned and turned over to face the person. The person happens to be Bubbles.

"What time is it?" I said while closing my eyes.

"Its time for dinner. We are having my famous home made pizza!"

With that being said, I jumped out of bed and was down stairs in a second. Her home made pizza is the best pizza that you can ever have. Once I was sitting down, I took in my surroundings. My parents were sitting at the table along with Brick. I seen Bubbles go into the kitchen, and come out with 2 large pizzas. She took a spot between my mother and I. I was sitting next to Brick and Bubbles. Brick was next to my father who was next to my mother. We all began getting pizza on our plates that was in front of us. I took a bite into the pizza and it was amazing.

"So Buttercup, we got a call from your school today. They said that you weren't in class after your lunch period." Mom, said.

"Well I went to lunch with a friend and we kind of lost track of time. It was an honest mistake. I promise it wont happen again."

"Your damn right it wont happen it again! Because if it does your grounded for 3 months." My father yelled at me.

I knew better than to say anything. I wasn't in the mood to fight with anyone tonight. But knowing my siblings they will want to know what happened. I just hope they didn't see who's car I got out of. The rest of dinner was silent. I was the first one done. Right after I picked up all my dishes, and put them in the sink, I went straight to my room. I got my IPhone, and put on my favorite song, Hero-by Skillet. I started to sing along for a little bit. I was so in my music I didn't hear nor notice someone opening my door. It was finally when the person sat on my bed I notice them. I took out my headphone, and sat up.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah you can tell me why you were with Butch." Brick said.

Oh god. I knew I wouldn't have a nice night tonight. I really didn't want to talk about this. Also it none of his business. Wait I cant say that. Why? Because it his best friend and he would find out from him, and than I would really be screwed.

"He took me out to lunch." I simple said.

"What else?" I knew he wasn't fully convinced. I could just tell by look into his eyes. His blood red eyes. Honestly I don't know why he has unusual eye color. But I can tell you one thing; its scary to look into them when your in this kind of situation.

"That's all. We just talked and lost track of time. Its really no big deal. I didn't have a lunch so he took me out." I smiled as I said that. It felt good to say 'he took me out'. I made me feel like we were dating. But I knew that was never going to happen. Wait he kissed me! So it might happened. It was really gentle and passionate. It made me feel like I was special.

"Why didn't you have one of your friends take you." He asked.

God I don't want get into this. I just wanted him to leave so I can go back to listening to music, and tuning the world out.

"Because, none of my friends have a car. Plus they don't have the same lunch period as me." I told him. "Are we done with this? I don't want to talk any more."

"Yeah we can stop." He didn't get up to leave, instead he looked around my room.

"So" he started. "So.." I said. "Who do you have a crush on?" he said in a high pitched voice. I knew he was trying to sound like a girl. I just laughed at his attempt to sound like a girl.

"Don't ever try to sound like a girl again." I told him while still laughing.

"Ok fine. I wont try to sound like a girl." he was still laughing.

These are the kind of moments that are fun to have. I mean there's no fighting, no arguing, or cocky sarcastic marks. I really hate when people make cocky sarcastic marks. Don't get me wrong I make those kind of remarks too but I just hate when people do it to me.

"Ok. Can you get out? I'm going to get ready for bed. I had a hell of a day, and I want to go to bed." I told him.

It was true. I'm getting tired and I don't think I stay up any longer.

"Sure. Night, see ya tomorrow." he got off my bed, and left my room.

I got changed into a pair of black shorts and a neon green tank top. I went into the bathroom, that was connected to my room, and brushed my teeth. I was ready to get into bed when Bubbles walked in. I groaned. Its not that I don't like her its just that I'm tired.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"I just want to talk. So how was the kiss?" she smiled.

"What?" I asked as innocently as I could. How did she know?

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw you guys from the window, so how was it?"

"Oh. Well it was nice. It was gentle and sweet and just amazing" I started to smile at the memory. "I just don't want to see him tomorrow because it will be awkward."

"Don't worry. Everything will work out." she smiled and left without another word. Sometimes I don't get her. Well at least now I can get some sleep. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I was so close to getting to sleep, but no there has to be someone knocking on my window. I thought it would be one of my friends making sure I was okay and not dead or something. Once I got to the window I saw Butch. I was shocked. Why would he be here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked him once I opened the window. He didn't say a word all he did was climb through the window and into my room. I was glad my parents were asleep. At least I think they are.

"Ok, again what are you doing here?" Again he didn't say anything; he just walked to my door and opened it a crack and looked right and left before closing it again.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked me.

"What are you doing here? Did you come here to talk to Brick or smoke with him or something?"

"No. I came here to see you. Is that alright?"

"You don't have to be sarcastic."

"Okay. Well I came here to talk about the kiss. I didn't know if it meant something or what."

"And we couldn't talk about this tomorrow because?"

"Cause I need to know if it means something or not."

"Fair enough. Well what do you think it means?"

"I don't know. Did you feel anything?"

"I don't know. Did you?"

"I don't know."

"Okay."

"Okay."

There was awkward pause for a while we just sat on my bed avoiding looking each other in the eyes. We sat there for 3 minutes, but it felt more like 3 hours. Finally he said something.

"You know since we both don't know if we felt anything… maybe we should kiss again. You know so we can tell if we feel anything."

I thought about it for a few seconds. "You know what sure. That's not a bad idea."

We finally looked each other in the eyes. He started to lean in first I soon followed his actions. It felt like forever until we meet in the middle, but it was worth it. This kiss was amazing. It was like this was meant to be our first kiss. I could feel myself getting Goosebumps, and I felt sparks. It was like a bunch of fireworks going off in my head. But as soon as it started, it was soon over. I was breathless. He put his forehead on my forehead.

"Well?" He asked

"You tell me first." I knew he knew how I felt, but I wasn't going to say it first because I don't want to sound stupid if he was just going to end up saying that he didn't feel anything and just up and leave.

"I felt something. Now you tell me."

"I felt something too." I didn't show it but I was jumping with excitement inside. I was so glad he felt the same way. He smiled and I smiled. He leaned in again but this time it didn't take forever for our lips to touch. This time the kiss was more heated. This time the kiss was longer. This time we used tongue. We started to make out on my bed. We did this for a while until I head someone walking up the stair and towards my bedroom door. I pulled away and I assumed that Butch heard the same thing because he got off my bed and went over to my closet and went inside. I hurried and tried to act like nothing happened.

"Night Sweetie!" my mom yelled through the door. Well at least she didn't come in.

"Night!" I then heard foot steps fading away.

"Okay, you can come out now." I whispered/yelled. Butch comes out of the closet (No its not that way! You little dirty minds you=P)

"Well I should be going now. I will see you later. Night" he came over to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Night" I said

He laughed and went out the window, but before I closed it he told me that he would see me tomorrow. Well tomorrow is going to fun. I just know it, and with that I went under my covers and fell asleep in two minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad? Please Review and I hope you guys understand why its taking forever to update=] If you have any Questions PM me or write in the review I will answer back in the story or in a PM! See you next time! (Also thanks for all the Reviews. i love writing and it makes me feel good when i see that you guys like my story!)<strong>

**~Dreamer tonight**


End file.
